Father's day
by Sweetheart91597
Summary: Father's day has arrived and the kids want to do something special. But they can't do it alone. After all, father's day is kind of complicated in their family... Fluffy! :) I do not own Lab Rats.
1. Surprise!

At 6.30 am, Douglas was awoken abruptly by a loud noise that sounded strangely like an explosion. In an instant he jumped out of his bed and ran from his room into the kitchen, which was just down the hallway. When he got there, he froze and looked around the scene.  
Bree and Adam were standing next to the fridge, while Chase was standing on the other side of the kitchen island covered in flour. The toaster was smoking and looked like it had been on fire, which it probably had been. The rest of the kitchen was covered in fallen eggs and pieces of bread lying everywhere.

"What has happened here?!", Douglas finally asked, since none of the kids dared to move or speak up.  
"We were trying to do something nice", Bree answered quietly.  
"Nice?", Douglas asked incredulously "I know I'm not good with 'good things', but a messy kitchen and a smoking toaster is not what I would call 'nice'."  
"We were trying to make a special breakfast for mr. Davenport", Adam added.  
"Why?", Douglas asked "Did you break something? Again?"  
"No", Chase explained "It's father's day and we wanted to make it extra special".  
Now Douglas nodded: "Okay, that explains a lot!"  
"We're just terrible cooks", Adam said as he pointed to the kitchen "Making toast is hard!"  
"Hard? You just- Never mind", Douglas didn't even try to explain it, he just went with it.  
"Wait a minute!", Chase suddenly said "Douglas, you can cook!"  
"Yes, I can!", Douglas replied proudly "I went to cooking school!"  
"Can you help us?", Adam asked.  
"Please?", Bree asked with her best puppy eyes.

Douglas tried to look away, but he could never resist that look: "Fine! But I'll need your help to fix this kitchen before Donnie wakes up!"  
"Deal!", the three kids said simultaneously.  
"Okay, this is how we are gonna do it", Douglas said "Adam, go get a broom and clean the floor. Bree, I need three bowls, five eggs, two packs of bacon, one pack of flour and three frying pans. And Chase... Please go shower first!"  
As soon as they had gotten their task, everyone went to do as they were told.

Ten minutes later, the four of them were working quietly. While Bree was making the dough for the pancakes, Chase was squeezing some oranges and Douglas was baking the bacon. Once Adam had cleaned everything, Douglas showed him how to bake the eggs without setting them on fire.

One hour later, the four of them were looking proudly at their perfectly dressed table.  
"Cooking is nice", Bree said with a smile.  
Douglas nodded: "Yes, it is. Really good for the nerves!"  
"It turned out great!", Adam said "Much better than I thought it would!"  
"We couldn't have done it without you, Douglas", Chase said as he patted Douglas' shoulder.  
"Ah, don't mention it", Douglas said with a smile, glad that he could help his kids out "Now, you guys go get Donnie, then I'm gonna put some clothes on!"  
And with that, they each went their own way.

Tasha and mr. Davenport were still asleep when they heard a quiet knock on their bedroom door.  
"Come in", Tasha said as she stretched her arms and almost hit mr. Davenport in the face.  
When all three siblings walked into the room together, each one with a big smile, mr. Davenport immediately sat up straight.  
"What's up?", he asked worriedly "Did you put something on fire? Did you break something? Did Douglas blow up the lab again?"  
"What? No! There is nothing wrong", Bree answered as she sat down on the bed.  
"We just wanted to surprise you", Adam sat, sitting down next to Bree.  
"Well, you did surprise me for sure!", mr. Davenport said, trying to calm down "But why are you here in our bedroom, waking us up at 8am on a Sunday if there's nothing wrong?"

"Happy father's day!", Adam, Bree and Chase yelled simultaneously.  
Tasha smiled: "Aww, that's so sweet!"  
Mr. Davenport now smiled as well as he motioned them to join him in a hug: "Oh guys! You didn't have to!"  
"I'm surprised you guys remembered it", Tasha remarked.  
"I've got a calendar app", Chase said as he pulled back from the hug.  
"Your chip has got a calendar app?", Tasha asked.  
"No, my phone has!", Chase answered "I only have got useful apps!"  
Bree rolled her eyes: "Anyway... How about we go downstairs and have breakfast together?"  
"Sounds good to me", mr. Davenport said "I'll be right there, just give me a minute to change"

The kids nodded and ran downstairs to find Douglas sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee, reading a magazine.  
"Douglas, aren't you joining us?", Bree asked.  
"You want me to join your father's day breakfast?", Douglas asked with a small smile.  
"Sure, why not?", Adam answered "We can't eat all that food by ourselves!"  
Douglas rolled his eyes, but walked over to the table anyway.

At that moment, mr. Davenport and Tasha came down.  
"Wow!", Tasha exclaimed "This is amazing!"  
"You like it?", Bree asked.  
"Like it?", Tasha asked "I love it! This is just so sweet!"  
Mr. Davenport hadn't said a thing yet, he just stood in front of the table staring at it.  
Finally, he spoke up: "How?"  
"Douglas", all of the kids answered.  
Mr. Davenport looked over to his brother, who has started to blush by now.  
"It was nothing", he quickly said "I just wanted to make sure they didn't burn the house down..."

At that moment, Leo walked into the room: "Wow! You guys did this? It's awesome!"  
"Well, let's dig in!", Adam said, hungry as always.  
Everyone sat down and enjoyed the breakfast.  
Another hour later, almost all the food was gone. Everybody was full and finishing their cups of coffee and tea.  
"It really was delicious", Tasha complimented.  
"Thank you!", Bree replied with a big smile.  
"Guys, this is the best father's day ever!", mr. Davenport said with a huge smile.

"It's not over yet!", Adam said mysteriously.  
"We've still got something else in store...", Bree added.  
"Why don't you stay here while we go down to the lab for a moment?", Chase proposed.  
"Take another cup of coffee while you wait!", Leo said.  
Then, the kids went down to the lab and the three adults were left alone.

"Have you helped them with this next part to?", mr. Davenport asked Douglas.  
"Nope", Douglas answered as he finished his cup of coffee.  
"...Should we be afraid?", mr. Davenport asked again.  
"Probably", Douglas replied.

 **Author's note: Hi! I know, I said it would be a one-shot… but it turned out to be longer than I had expected. Anyway, some more family bonding :)! Hope you like it! :D  
Reviews are appreciated! ;)  
**


	2. Presents!

Ten minutes later, the kids returned from the lab. Each one of them was holding a big paper bag and put in on the floor, next to each other.  
"Okay then", Leo said with a big smile "I'll start." He walked over to his bag and pulled out a big, flat present, wrapped in black paper with silver stripes.

"Big D", Leo started, standing in front of mr Davenport by now "You're not really my dad and you certainly don't behave like one. But you've always been there for me… even when I didn't want you to be". At this, everyone started laughing, including mr Davenport himself.  
"So… Happy father's day", Leo said as he handed mr Davenport his gift.  
Mr Davenport eyed the present from every possible angle before he carefully opened it, barely scratching the paper. When he opened it, he found a laptop case saying 'Best step-dad ever!'.  
"Wow", mr Davenport said after a rather uncomfortable silence "This is amazing! Thank you, Leo. I promise I'll always use this!"  
"Even when you have a major meeting?", Leo asked with a grin.  
Mr. Davenport grinned back: "Especially then!"  
After that, Leo embraced mr. Davenport, no matter the 'aww'-sounds the others were making.

"My turn!", Adam yelled, taking a rather small black cardboard box from his bag and standing in front of mr. Davenport.  
"Even though you kept us in a basement for fifteen years and made us train harder than any kid should ever train, we love you", Adam said with a big smile as he handed his father the gift.  
Mr. Davenport took the box and gently opened it. When he saw what was inside, he started laughing as he took it out.  
"And I thought you were joking when you said you ordered a father's day mug!", mr Davenport said. In his hand, he held a black mug with 'Happy father's day' written all over it in big white letters.  
"Nope! Oh, read the back!", Adam pointed out.  
Mr. Davenport turned it around and read out loud: "'To my dad.' Aww, Adam! Come here, you!"  
Adam knelt down and they hugged while the others once again expressed their sentiment.

"Now my present", Bree said. She opened her bag and pulled out a big flat package wrapped in red paper with a big white ribbon on top.  
Bree took a deep breath and then spoke up: "I just wanted to say that, even though we're growing up… I'll always be your little princess."  
She handed him the package with the warning to be gentle, which he took very seriously.  
When he finally opened it, he was standing face to face with a painting of himself. He was working on the cyber desk, while Eddie could be seen in the background.  
"This is beautiful, Bree!", mr. Davenport exclaimed "So much detail! Plus, I look awesome! Thank you, sweetie." Mr. Davenport embraced Bree and then looked at Chase.

Chase put his hands in his pockets: "Actually, I can't give you your present yet."  
"What do you mean?", mr. Davenport asked.  
"I mean exactly what I just said", Chase answered "I can't give you your present until Douglas gives me his phone.  
Now Douglas looked surprised and faced Chase: "What? Why do you need my phone? It's his present!"  
"Just trust me", Chase said as he held out his hand.  
Douglas sighed and handed Chase his phone: "Fine! But if anything's wrong with it, you're buying me a new one!"  
Chase nodded: "Promise. And by the way, how old is this thing?"  
Douglas looked at the floor as he quietly answered: "About five years."

Chase tried his hardest not to start laughing, but mr. Davenport didn't care.  
"What?!", he laughed "You're working for Davenport Industries and you're phone is five years old?!"  
"I didn't really have the money, okay?", Douglas defended himself "I'm saving to buy a new one."  
Chase shook his head and started typing on Douglas' phone: "There! It's all done. Mr. Davenport, if you would take your own phone and open the message I just sent you?"  
Mr. Davenport did as he was asked and opened the message. Immediately, a file started downloading and his phone shut down. Shortly after, it restarted.  
"Nothing has changed", mr Davenport said as he went through his files.  
"Oh no?", Chase asked, handing Douglas' phone back to its rightful owner "check your agenda. You to, Douglas."

The Davenport brothers looked at each other and then went through their agenda.  
All the meetings from every employee from Davenport Industries were in there. The new agenda also included possibilities for online meetings and a private agenda for their personal meetings.  
"I heard you complaining about how annoying your agenda system is and how you never have the time to do something about it", Chase explained "So I thought I'll do it myself."  
"Chase, this is great!", mr. Davenport said as he walked over to Chase and engulfed him into a big hug.  
"It really is, Chase", Douglas said as he scrolled through the agenda "Thank you."

"Guys, I don't know what to say", mr. Davenport said as he sat down again "Thank you for everything."  
"You're welcome", Adam replied.  
"But I wouldn't cheer to soon", Bree entered.  
" Because we aren't done yet…", Chase said with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

 **Author's note: Hi! Very fluffy, I know. And a little cliffhanger.  
Anyone knows why I made Adam give mr. Davenport a mug? I'll name the first one who gives me the right answer in the next chapter ;)  
I don't know if Bree can really paint, I just thought that since she copied mr. Davenport's painting in 'Hole in one', she could be able to do something like this.  
I know way too little about technology to be able to explain how Chase did it, but since he's the mastermind I figured he could make up something like this.  
R&R! :)  
**


	3. Even more presents!

**Author's note: Congratulations to** _ **Guest**_ **for giving the right answer: it was indeed a reference to 'brother's battle' :)  
Now: up to the story! :D**

"Guys, I don't know what to say", mr. Davenport said as he sat down again "Thank you for everything."  
"You're welcome", Adam replied.  
"But I wouldn't cheer to soon", Bree entered.  
"Because we aren't done yet…", Chase said with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

Mr. Davenport frowned at this: "You made us all an amazing breakfast and you each gave me presents. How are you not done yet?"  
"Not everything in this world revolves around you!", Bree pointed out with a small grin tugging at her lips.  
Now mr. Davenport was even more confused: "But it's father's day! And I'm your father! How many fathers do you guys have?"  
"That's a tricky question", Adam replied.  
"See, we always told you: you made us who we are. You're our father", Chase explained.  
"But Douglas created us", Bree added.  
"So in our eyes, he's also our father", Adam finished.

Douglas almost choked in his coffee when he heard this and turned to his brother on his left: "I didn't activate the triton app, Donnie! I swear I'm not making them do this!" He put his hands up in surrender to show he wasn't controlling anyone.  
Mr. Davenport chuckled: "I know you didn't, Douglas."  
Douglas sighed before he turned back to the kids: "Guys, I appreciate it. Really, it's nice that you see me as your father as well. But I'm just your fun-loving uncle."

"No matter what you say, you're our biological father", Bree said, not giving in "So that means you're also our father."  
"Yeah", Adam joined in "you might not have been around for fifteen years and you might have wanted to turn us into weapons... Wait, what was I saying?"  
"Our point is that father's day also your day, Douglas", Chase said.

Douglas didn't have the slightest idea of what to do or what to say.  
In utter despair, he turned to his older brother: "Help me out here!"  
Mr. Davenport started laughing: "You always wanted your kids back and be a Dad, now you figure it out for yourself!"  
"You didn't have any idea of what to do either, did you?", Tasha whispered to mr. Davenport as soon as Douglas had walked over to the kids.  
"Not the slightest clue", mr. Davenport admitted while he watched his brother pat Chase's shoulder and thank them for their nice words.

"And you didn't even get your presents yet", Bree replied with a wink.  
Now Douglas' eyes grew even bigger: "You even got me presents?"  
"Unless you don't want them?", Chase asked.  
"No, that's not what I meant!", Douglas quickly said "I think it would be rude to not accept presents. Defenitely when you get them from your kids."  
"So sit down again and enjoy!", Adam said as he walked over to his bag and pulled a grey cardboard box out of it, identical to the one he gave mr. Davenport.

As soon as Douglas had taken a seat, Adam pushed the gift into his hands.  
Douglas carefully opened it and laughed as soon as he saw what was in there: "You really weren't joking with the mugs!"  
In the box was a khaki mug with 'Happy father's day' written all over it in big black letters.  
When Douglas turned it around, he laughed even harder.  
"To my (evil) uncle daddy", he read out loud "That's great! Come here, you!"  
Douglas stood up and hugged Adam while Bree and Chase smiled from a distance.

Mr. Davenport nudged Douglas once he sat down again: "Who would have thought! My little brother gets sentimental?"  
Douglas rolled his eyes at Donald: "They're being extraordinary nice today. So the least I can do is do the same."

"My turn!", Bree said as she took a big flat gift from her back, wrapped in green paper with a white ribbon on top "Be careful! If you break if, I'm not getting you a new one!"  
Douglas nodded as he accepted the package and gently unwrapped it.  
When he opened it, he gasped. He was holding a painting of the entire family: Tasha and mr. Davenport were sitting on the barstools in the kitchen, Adam and Leo were playing a videogame, Bree herself was calling on her phone and Chase and Douglas were standing next to the couch while Chase was holding a tablet.  
"Bree, this is gorgeous!", Douglas exclaimed "You've got a gift! After your career as a bionic superhero, you should become an artist!"  
Bree started blushing, but accepted the compliment: "Thank you. I had a lot of fun making it."  
"I'm gonna put this in my room. That way, I can look at it everyday!", Douglas said, now standing up to engulf Bree in a big hug.

Douglas sat down again and looked expectantly at Chase, just as mr. Davenport.  
Chase started to fidget under their stare, but took a cardboard box out of his bag wrapped in plain white paper.  
He walked over to Douglas and gave it to him while keeping his eyes on the floor: "I hope you like it".  
"I will", Douglas told him with a smile.  
Chase frowned and looked at him: "But you don't even know what it is yet"  
Douglas smiled at this: "You gave it to me. And the fact that one of my kids gave it to me is enough for me to like it."  
Now Chase started to blush.  
"Enough with the emotional chitchat!", mr. Davenport interrupted "Just open it already!"  
Douglas rolled his eyes at his brother, but started opening the present anyway.  
When he opened the box, he just stared at the content.  
"What's up, Douggie?", mr. Davenport asked, looking over Douglas's shoulder.  
Once he saw what was in the box, he stared as well.  
In the box was a brand new black smartphone.

Finally, Douglas dared to take the phone out of the box and turn it around.  
"Did you make this, Chase?", Douglas asked.  
Chase nodded shyly, not daring to look his biological father in the eyes.  
"Why?", Douglas asked, putting the phone back into the box and putting it on the table.  
"I remembered mr. Davenport saying once that he could make something way better than an ePhone out of some junk", Chase replied "so I thought: why wouldn't I make a better smartphone?"  
"It's great", Douglas said, putting a hand on Chase's shoulder "But you really shouldn't have had to go through all of that trouble. I already told you: I was saving up to buy a new one."  
Now Chase chuckled: "Why don't you just keep on saving for that car... Who knows when you'll need to live in it"  
Douglas chuckled as well as he pulled Chase into a hug: "Thank you, Chasey."

"This is the best father's day ever!", Leo exclaimed.  
"It really is", Donald added.  
"Now, why don't we all go watch a movie?", Tasha proposed.  
"Sounds good to me!", Adam said as he already ran over to the couch.  
Soon the other kids followed suit.  
"Aren't you guys coming?", Tasha asked mr. Davenport and Douglas.  
"Nah", mr. Davenport said "I'm good over here."  
"Same here", Douglas replied, taking another sip from his coffee.  
"As you wish", Tasha said with a smile, joinig the kids on the couch.

Douglas and mr. Davenport watched the kids argue about which movie to watch while Tasha just rolled her eyes.  
"They're good kids", Douglas said to mr. Davenport with a loving smile.  
Mr. Davenport nodded in response: "Yeah, our kids are the best"  
Douglas looked at his brother with bewilderment in his eyes, which quickly changed in a big, grateful smile.  
Mr. Davenport smiled as he put a hand on Douglas' shoulder: "Happy father's day"  
Douglas put his own hand on mr. Davenport's shoulder: "Happy father's day"

 **Author's note: Hi! This is the end of** _ **Father's day**_ **. I hope you liked it and I hope to see you again soon in my other stories! :D  
I'm always open to requests, ideas and reviews! ;)  
x  
Sweetheart91597**


End file.
